


The Writer

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, the only reason it's rated t is for miu and kokichi interacting honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: The first time he wandered into Kokichi’s coffee shop, Kokichi was about 90% sure he was a ghost.--A quiet and mysterious writer wanders into Kokichi's coffee shop one day. Flirting ensues.Happy Saiou Day!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 299
Collections: Quality Fics





	The Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Saiou Day! This is my Winter Exchange Piece for Saiou Discord Server. The prompt was: "Horror Writer/Homicide Detective Shuichi au, pregame or in game are both fine, he flirts badly/morbidly and Kokichi is ninety percent sure that Shuichi is a ghost or something. But it's fine because like. Maaaaybe a cute disaster is cute even when he says creepy 'i spent my childhood and teen years solving murders' tier things." I chose writer Shu with ingame personalities in an out of game setting. I definitely did my own spin of the prompt, so I hope you enjoy it!

The first time _he_ wandered into Kokichi’s coffee shop, Kokichi was about 90% sure he was a ghost.

It had been storming quiet fiercely that evening. The café was deserted and Kokichi was strongly considering closing up shop early. The short, purple eyed boy was sweeping crumbs out from under tables when he heard the tingle of the small bell at the front door. He turned towards the entrance with a smile, but at that moment he froze; a bright flash of lightning poured through the windows and the form standing in the door looked absolutely ethereal, his pale and rain covered skin shining and glistening in contrast with his dark trench coat. Kokichi’s words were caught in his throat, until the inevitable giant clap of thunder came and ripped a shrill squeak from his throat.

“Ah, sorry,” The tall man spoke in a quiet voice, “I didn’t mean to scare you…” The man sighed and hung his head, hat concealing his face.

“N-no!” Kokichi finally found his voice, and let out a soft laugh, “It wasn’t you! It was that stupid dumb storm outside!”

“Oh,” The man perked up, seemingly pleasantly surprised, “Well if you’re still open I’d love a coffee.”

“Sure thing!” The shorter boy rounded the counter so that he was at the register when the taller walked up. Kokichi sneakily tried to get a glimpse of the guy’s face, as it was still hidden under his hat, and let out a small huff when he was unsuccessful.

Kokichi watched as the man looked down at the menu in front of him, waiting for him to tell him his order. But when it didn’t happen for several seconds Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

“Sooooo, Mister Trenchcoat. What’ll it be?” He prompted.

The pale man in front of him flinched, looking up at the barista in front of him, “Oh… I’m sorry, I really just wanted a coffee. A black coffee. That’s it.”

“Eh?” Kokichi tilted his head, “That’s _it?”_ He stared at the man in front of him incredulously.

“Uh, yes?” The man answered, confused.

“Well that’s pretty boring isn’t it?” Kokichi prodded, leaning against the counter, looking disappointed, “Here I am, the most skilled barista _in the world_! I could make you anything you want! And what are my talents used for?!” He let out an overdramatic sigh, “A black coffee! I had such high hopes for you Trench Coat Guy!”

The customer was obviously very taken aback at Kokichi’s actions, “U-um, I’m sorry?” Suddenly he looked around the shop, “Though…” he muttered and frowned, and when he spoke again his voice sounded much more confident, “I think there would be a sign somewhere indicating if this café staffed a world famous barista. So I don’t think that’s necessarily true.”

Kokichi burst out laughing at that.

“What’s so funny?”

Kokichi finally stopped laughing, and turned around fetching a coffee cup and filling it with steaming hot black coffee, “I just can’t believe you called me out on my lie so quick! I didn’t think you’d have the guts! Impressive, Trench Coat Guy.” He smirked as he slid the coffee across the counter.

“Thanks?” Shuichi more asked than said, still wildly confused by the encounter, “I’m sorry, what do I owe you?”

“Your name,” Kokichi lilted, grinning up at the tall man in front of him.

“W-what?” Shuichi asked nervously.

The purple eyed boy just laughed at his confusion, “I just wanna know your name! I can’t just keep callin’ ya Mister Trench Coat Guy!”

The man in front of him took a quick sip of his coffee to calm his nervousness as he spoke, “It’s uh…Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara.”

“Hmm,” Kokichi tapped his finger to his chin, “I like it. Well then Saihara-chan, you better come back here soon! It would be pretty silly for me to have learned your name just for you never to come back, don’t you think!”

“C-chan?” Shuichi stuttered at the odd honorific choice.

The other pouted at that, “Aww, do you not like it? I thought it was cute!” He bounced on his toes, rocking back and forward from behind the counter.

Shuichi couldn’t help but turn bright red at that, and he ended up stuttering his agreement to return to the coffee shop soon, after the undeniably cute barista had acted like he might burst into tears if Shuichi didn’t. The whole encounter was strange, but Shuichi couldn’t help but sigh as he walked out of the door.

“I suppose I was looking for a new place to write anyway…” He muttered to himself, sipping on coffee in hand.

* * *

Two days later and he was back, wandering through the door with his laptop in hand. The sun was setting in the sky, and the coffee shop happened to be almost entirely empty like the first time.

“Hey, you kept your promise!” the short barista waved at him with a smile, “Welcome back Saihara-chan!”

_He really remembered my name._

Shuichi walked up to the counter, “Hi um…” Suddenly hit with the realization that he didn’t get the other’s name during their strange first encounter.

“Aww, you can’t even remember my name?!” Kokichi gasped, looking hurt, “I can’t believe it!”

“You never told me it,” Shuichi said quietly, interrupting the barista’s theatrics.

“Neeheehee! You got me!” Kokichi grinned, and Shuichi couldn’t help but notice that his laugh sort of resembled a horse. But somehow that wasn’t a bad thing. It was actually pretty cute. “But that’s cuz cause I don’t have a name! My parents died in a tragic car accident when I was born and thus I never received a name!”

“Okay, that’s definitely a lie,” Shuichi sighed.

The barista grinned wide, “You got me again!” he then pointed down at the very large and very obvious nametag and Shuichi mentally kicked himself for not noticing it.

“Kokichi Ouma…” Shuichi muttered, reading the name tag for himself.

“Mmhmm! That’s me!” The boy nodded excitedly, “Now, do you want another boring black coffee, or are you ready to open your mind to something _actually_ tasty?”

“Just black coffee,” The boy muttered under his hat.

Kokichi sighed and quickly filled up the cup, spinning around and handing it back to him.

“How much do I owe you?” Shuichi asked, realizing he definitely hadn’t paid for the one from two days ago.

“Psh,” Kokichi waved his hand flippantly, “Don’t worry about it, Saihara-chan!”

“T-that doesn’t seem like a very sound business practice…” Shuichi muttered and then took his coffee to find a place to sit. He quickly settled in, opening up his laptop and staring at his page of notes.

“Hmm… you plannin’ a murder Saihara-chan?” A voice sounded behind him.

“AGHH!” Shuichi jumped, flipping around to come face to face with the giggling barista.

“Neeheehee! It’s okay, I won’t tell on you!” Kokichi’s face darkened as he whispered ominously, “We all have our secrets.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, his heart still racing as he panted out, “W-writer.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m a writer,” Shuichi sighed, scratching his face awkwardly, “I, uh, write about…especially heinous or unsolved murders.”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Kokichi’s face lit up, “What’s your favorite murder?”

“Well,” Shuichi paused, searching Kokichi’s face for another lie, but he seemed genuinely interested, “I am particularly fond of one very interesting locked room mystery,” The writer couldn’t help but smile as he rambled on about one of his favorite cases, as Kokichi seemed to hang onto every word.

“It was a suicide?!” Kokichi gasped, and Saihara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Mhmm! It turned out her best friend hid the note when she found it. She tried to place the blame on everyone but her friend! Isn’t that horrible!?”

“Oh man, whatta bitch!” Kokichi laughed out loud.

“Oh no, but you haven’t heard the best part!” Shuichi grinned, “The note she stole _wasn’t even the real note!”_

“Huh?” Kokichi eyes widened as he leaned in.

“The real note was found much later. They never could figure out who switched out the original with the fake one. The running theory is that it was one of her attackers from her school. You know, the ones her friend tried to blame.”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, “But you disagree?”

Shuichi practically beamed at that, “Yep. I don’t think it was any of them. I think it was an entirely _separate_ party!”

“But why?” Kokichi leaned on his elbow.

The writer drummed his fingers on the table, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought, “See, I think it was just someone who wanted to watch the world burn,” He smiled thoughtfully, “I think it was another student who happened upon the crime scene and just wanted to mess with things. Ya know? I mean, why else would detectives have found the original note? If it had been one of the attackers, they would have destroyed it, right?”

Kokichi nodded, enthralled.

“So I think, it was someone who wanted to make the case even more interesting. They knew that writing the bitter, angry note that was found by the friend would make her act that way, so they must be a master manipulator! And then they left the note out all that time later, so that the friend would realize that everything she did for her friend was in vain!” Shuichi let out a small giggle, “I- I can’t help but really want to meet that person… I mean they’re awful… but they sound so insanely intelligent.”

“Oh I see, now,” Kokichi’s eyes trailed over the writer, a smirk on his face, “Saihara-chan’s a creep!”

Saihara’s face fell, “I… uh…” He hated this. This is how it always happened. People seemed so outwardly interested in his occupation at first, but then he let his passion show and they ran away. Or called him creepy. A deep frown crossed his face as he muttered, staring down into his coffee, “You asked…”

Kokichi let out a large whinney of a laugh, “Neeheehee! But that’s a lie of course!”

Shuichi’s head snapped up so fast that his hat fell off. But he was too enamored by Kokichi’s response to notice, “Y-you really don’t think I’m creepy?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, seeing Saihara hatless for the first time. Not only was he a totally adorable dork for murder mysteries, but he was gorgeous? This just wasn’t fair!

Shuichi tilted his head in confusion, O-ouma-kun? Are you okay?”

Hearing Shuichi call him Ouma-kun for the first time made Kokichi’s face heat up, tinting red, “N-no. I mean yes! I’m okay!” He let out an awkward laugh, steadying himself, “And no, you’re not creepy. I mean not in a bad way, at least. Everyone that comes in here is always so predictable and borrrrring,” The barista let out a dramatic sigh, but then met Shuichi’s eyes with a small smile, “But you’re not boring at all Saihara-chan!”

It was Shuichi’s turn to blush, and blush he did, instinctually reaching for the hat that was no longer there to hide his face, “H-huh?”

“Oh, lookin’ for this?” Kokichi swiped the hat off the ground and plopping it on his own head with a wide grin, “Well I think this should be your payment for your coffee today!”

“Ouma-kun give that back!” Shuichi began to stand, but stopped when the barista waggled a finger in his face.

“Uh uh uh!” He chided, “Here’s the deal. I think Saihara-chan should stop wearing his emo hat for a day! Soooo, if you come back tomorrow, I’ll give it to ya then! How’s that sound?”

Shuichi let out a long sigh, “Why do you even care if I wear my hat?”

“Psh, who’s to say _I_ care at all? I’m doing an act of kindness for the entire world here!”

“T-the entire world?” Shuichi asked incredulously, “That’s gotta be a lie.”

“Nope!” Kokichi grinned, “It’s a disservice to the whole world that you’re covering up those gorgeous eyes! But no longer! Kokichi Ouma is here to save the day!”

“G-gorgeous?” Shuichi pupils were wide in utter astonishment.

“I may be a liar, but I’m not a monster!” Kokichi laughed, “I couldn’t let this injustice stand Saihara-chan! So I’ll see ya tomorrow, but for now,” He adjusted the hat on his head with a smirk, “This little guy is my prisoner!”

Shuichi let out a defeated sigh, resigned to his hatless face for a day. He soon left the coffee shop, his thoughts filled with the eccentric barista. The writer couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in his chest at the fact that he’d see him once again the next day.

* * *

When Shuichi came in the next day, he was surprised to see someone different at the counter.

“Umm, excuse me, is Ouma-kun working today?” Shuichi asked nervously to the blonde woman at the counter.

She rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips “That little gremlin? Nope, the little shit totally made me cover his shift today outta nowhere!”

“O-oh,” Maybe the barista had decided that he was creepy after all. Shuichi let out a resigned sigh and said, “Well does there happen to be a hat in the back?”

“A hat?” The girl spun around, glancing in the back room, “Nope, not that I’ve seen!”

“Okay, thank you for your time…” Shuichi frowned, turning to leave when suddenly he felt a heavy force on top of him, “Argh!”

“Saihara-chan! You came!” Kokichi yelled from on the writer’s back, Shuichi desperately trying to catch his balance. But before he could adjust Kokichi had jumped down and was face to face with him, a grin on his face and a dark colored hat on his head.

Shuichi couldn’t help but return the smile. They stood, smiling at each other for several seconds before they were interrupted by a screeching voice.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?! You got me to cover your shift so you could fuck some rando?” The girl behind the counter shouted. Shuichi went red faced at that.

Kokichi glared up at the blonde, “Shut the fuck up, Miu! No one wants to hear from a filthy cumdumster like you!”

Shuichi's mouth gaped as the two flung increasingly dirty insults at each other for several minutes. Finally Miu waved her hand in defeat, “Just get the fuck outta here Kokichi, and take your stupid sexy emo boyfriend with you.”

Kokichi grinned, slinging his arm through the writer’s own, linking their arms and pulling him out of the coffee shop.

“See ya later, bitch!”

“You owe me, you asshole!”

Shuichi let himself be pulled, mouth still hanging open at the absolute depravity that had just happened before him.

Kokichi glanced over and let out a laugh, “Neehee! Sorry about that!”

“Y-you guys must really hate each other…” Shuichi shook his head in amazement, he had never had an enemy like that before.

“Hate?” Kokichi tilted his head, but then let out a loud laugh, “No! Miu’s my best friend! And that’s no lie!”

“B-best friend?!” Shuichi’s eyes went wide.

“Yep! But don’t worry about that, we’ve got the whole day today to learn about each other!” Kokichi skipped along the path, pulling the confused writer along with him.

“Huh?” Shuichi asked intelligently. It then hit him, “You really took of work to h-hang out with me?!”

“Yep! So you better be entertaining!” Kokichi smirked up at him.

“Umm, I’ll try?” Shuichi rubbed the back of his still hatless head sheepishly, “Where are we going?”

“What?! Saihara-chan didn’t even plan our first date?!” Kokichi gasped, “How unprepared! I’m hurt!”

Shuichi knew there was more to that sentence to unpack, but he couldn’t help but repeat one word, “D-date?”

“Neeheehee! Ya caught that? You should be a detective!” Kokichi grinned up at the detective, “But don’t worry, I have the whole day planned! You just have to be prepared to tell me about the most brutal murders you’ve ever written about!”

“You really want to hear about that type of thing?” Shuichi asked, unable to conceal the wide grin on his face. Not many were interested in his passion, and it was refreshing to meet someone as enthusiastic about it.

“Well yeah! What else would we talk about over lunch?” Kokichi let out his adorable whinny of a laugh, and clung to the detective even tighter. Shuichi couldn’t help but lean into the warmth.

“Oh, well I do know of one particularly brutal murder. A man was stabbed, impaled, set on fire, and more. But the cause of death was poison!” Shuichi explained excitedly, grinning all the while. But then suddenly his face turned sheepish, “As long as you don’t think it’s too weird…”

“Oh it’s super weird!” Kokichi laughed aloud, making the writer balk, “ _You’re_ super weird! And I wouldn’t have it any other way! Why would I wanna hang out with someone boring?”

Shuichi’s shocked expression turned into a blushing smile. He finally felt wanted. And Kokichi was right. Why would he want to hang out with someone normal, when Kokichi was weird and fun _and_ accepting of him?

Kokichi moved his arm back from linking their arms, instead reaching down and interlocking their fingers. He took Shuichi’s hand in his and led him down the sidewalk, beaming the entire time.

Shuichi couldn’t help but grin in return, lightly squeezing the smaller hand in his own.

As a writer of heinous murders he wasn’t too used to happy endings, but perhaps he would be able to experience one. With him.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll be good at titles. ;_;


End file.
